Se lo que hicieron aquella noche
by Pseulzang
Summary: Reto: 31 dias con ItaDei." Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo – dijo el hombre de piel azul – ustedes me dan asco". leve lime - 5 de Marzo


-**D****isclaimer**: Naruto Copyright © **M****asashi** K**ishimoto**

**-Reto: **Un Mes con ItaDei.

**-Día: **5

* * *

- Ya es muy tarde – esas palabras habían sido pronunciaba un chico de rubios cabellos al momento que deteniendo con una mano el kunai que se dirigía velozmente en dirección a su ojo derecho – será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí

- No me des ordenes – sentencio con una voz profunda un hombre de piel azul – yo me voy cuando a mi se me de la gana

- ¡Hmp!, si así lo deseas – pronuncio esas ultimas palabras y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la su compañero – _maldito Kisame es una lacra, no se como todavía no se a muerto _– pensó aquel chico mientras seguía andando

Su cansado cuerpo cruzo la puerta de aquella especie de refugio para encontrarse con todos los miembros de aquella organización reunidos en la sala quienes parecían discutir por algo, ya que los alaridos de quejas por parte de sus compañeros allí presentes se oían por todo el salón.

- Entonces no hay mas nada que discutir – la voz serena pero a la vez perturbadora del líder los hizo callar a todos de golpe - tobi,…Itachi…. – su rostro se giró en dirección al rubio – y Deidara,… harán la cena esta noche

_¿Que?, ¿cuando?, __¿Cómo?, ¡¿Porque?! _Esas eran las preguntas que Deidara se hacia, mientras tobi – quien parecía niño en confitería – sacaba las ollas de los anaqueles con mucha emoción

Itachi estaba apunto de activar su mangekyu sharinga por la noble molestia que le causaba cocinar y además tener que usar un delantal

- ¡Muy bien! – empezó a decir tobi rompiendo la barrera de silencio que se había creado entre ellos minutos atrás – como a tobi le gustan los dulce tobi hacer el postre – sus dos compañeros se lo quedaron observando con una mirada fulminante, mientras este simplemente salio de la cocina.

- ¿A donde se supone que va ese idiota? – Se pregunto Deidara contemplando hacia la puerta mientras esta era cerrada de un solo golpe – no debería hacer su asqueroso postre aquí en la co-ci-na – acentuando cada silaba de la ultima palabra

- Que vamos a hacer de cenar – se escucho la voz de itachi, el cual seguía parado como una estatua con un lindo delantal rosa de osito

Deidara dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar al frente del refrigerador, lo abrió y lo exploro usando su mano, después de unos instantes en su rostro se formo una media sonrisa.

- Creo que esto será suficiente – saco unos trozos de salmón del refrigerador, mientras el Uchiha vertía un poco de arroz en una olla con agua hirviendo, Deidara condimentaba aquel pescado.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y la cena ya estaba lista, el olor que emanaba de aquel plato era indescriptible.

- Es increíble que allá podido prepara este plato – decía Deidara mientras una pequeña risa salia de su boca. De repente sintió una aura maligna que emanaba a sus espaldas, estaba seguro que esas malas vibras provenían de su novio.

Deidara se giro para quedar frente al portador del sharinga, su mirada se volvió lujuriosa, acerco su mano al rostro de itachi y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarlo.

No creo que este sea el lugar indicado – el Uchiha le dirigió esas palabras con algo de dificultad ya que el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello asiéndolo delirar.

El artista sabia perfectamente que itachi no podía soportar que el lo besase en ese lugar, y tenia mucha razón ya que el moreno comenzó a responder a sus caricias.

Aquellos besos estaban cargados de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de sus vestimentas, el ambiente en aquella habitación se estaba tornando un tanto acalorado por culpa de esas dos personas cuyo libido aumentaba a cada rocé de sus cuerpo

De repente los dos se alejaron rápidamente uno del otro, algo no estaba bien, la puerta se había cerrado de repente y los dos amantes empezaron a ver en dirección a la salida de aquel sitio, sus ojos comenzaron a mirarse entre si llenos de inquietud

- No creerás que… - hablo de primero el artitas, quien empezó a acomodaba su cabello

- Vallamos a llevar la comida a la mesa – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, aunque sus palabras sonaron algo agitadas por lo vivido hace algunos momentos – no te preocupes por eso

- Si

En el comedor se encontraban los miembros de Akatsuki algo desesperados por la tardanza de itachi y deidara, pero algo llamo la atención de este último al percatarse de que Kisame no se encontraba allí.

Todos habían quedado muy a gusto con la comida. Cuando Pein se disponía a macharse deidara no pudo evitar preguntarle ¿donde estaba Kisame?

- Se encuentra en su habitación, el dijo que se le habían quitado las ganas de comer – esa fue la respuesta que le dio su líder, el cual se retiro antes de que Deidara pudiera articular palabra.

Nuestros protagonistas no habían podido dormir en toda la noche. El simple hecho de pensar que alguien los allá visto besándose, el que pensaran sus compañeros de ellos dos si descubrieran su secreto y peor aun…que la persona que los allá visto en tan indecorosa situación fuera Kisame.

* * *

La mañana llego y los implacables rayos solares se colaban por la ventana de itachi, este se levanto de su cama y después de haber cumplido con su rigurosa rutina de todas las mañanas comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban directo al jardín, para así cumplir con su entrenamiento diario.

Al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que deidara ya se encontraba practicando con Konan.

- Quítate – se oyó a sus espaldas una voz con cierto todo de repugnancia.

Itachi solo rodó sus ojos de lado para poder ver a la persona que se había colocado a su lado, al lograr enfocar bien su vista se encontró con la amenazante mirada de Kizame. El Uchiha solamente se aparto unos centímetros y dejo pasar a aquel hombre de piel azul

Durante el entrenamiento se podía percibir la tensión que había entre estos tres personajes. Konan solo se dedicaba a golpear a deidara con sus ataques e ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pasada unas horas el entrenamiento había llegado a si fin

- Voy por algo de agua – pronuncio la única chica de esa famosa organización y partió en dirección a la guarida con un andar algo seductor.

Cuando el rubio noto que konan se encontraba a una distancia prudente comenzó a hablar

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - Le dijo deidara a Kisame asiendo una mueca con su rostro

- Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo – dijo el hombre azul – ustedes me dan asco

- ¿Asco?, te parce asqueroso lo que hicimos itachi y yo – sentencio el rubio – ¡¿acaso nosotros no tenemos derecho a amarnos?! – grito fuera de control deidara por la respuesta de aquel hombre

- ¿Amarnos?, de que estas hablando – pronuncio algo confundido Kisame

- De que estas hablando tú – articulo itachi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- Del salmón que prepararon ustedes ayer, no puedo creer que Allan cocinado a ese inocente pez – aclaro Kisame con un tono de voz severa

- ¿Entonces tú no nos viste....? , entonces quien – antes de poder terminar la oración Itachi fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión que había ocurrido en La guardia de akatsuki. Sin pensarlo dos veces los tres hombres corrieron a ver que sucedía

Al entrar lo primero que visualizaron fue a konan gritándole a pein

- No puedo creer que todavía no hallas arreglado este problema – pronuncio konan mientras lanzaba una shuriken con un sello explosivo a un pequeño ratón que corría detrás de un sofá, para luego correr a la puerta de la cocina y abrirla provocando que esta se cerrara causando el mismo sonido que deidara e itachi habían escuchado la pasada noche.

- Un ratón…. – deidara dijo aquellas palabras con algo de alivio – el que nos vio fue un…..¡¡¡¡¡voy a matar a ese ratón!!!!! – grito el rubio mientras que con una shuriken perseguía al asustado ratoncito.


End file.
